Happy Families
by welshie
Summary: Irina's big secret reunites the family. Chapter 10 & 11 now added- Vaughn goes to SD-6.
1. Chapter 1

****

Happy Families

Rating: PG. Action and some violence (guns are used) in the next chapter.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own either the show or any characters I've used for this story.

****

Feedback: Any thoughts about this story will be most gratefully received!

****

Summary: Irina has yet another secret to reveal to Sydney. And Sydney is sure Vaughn is dead

****

Author's Note: Set directly after ATY. I know, I'm sorry! Yet another post ATY fan-fic, but I hope it's a bit different. Also the story does cut quickly between characters, but I'm trying to describe what happens to each of the characters in the same time period. 

Thanks for reading this!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sydney shifted in her chair, but only succeeded in making the plastic tie dig even deeper into her wrists. Her eyes grew wide with disbelief. Irina walked out of the shadows and stood in front of Sydney.

'Is my mother really standing in front of me?' she thought to herself.

"I know so much about your life Sydney. I have been carefully watching from a distance." Her mother sat down in the chair Khasinau had been sitting in.

"How?" was all Sydney managed to think of.

"That isn't important, but I do have something new to share with you. Something only I know about."

~~~

Will held onto Jack as tightly as he could. He was the first friendly face he had seen in hours and after the torture he had endured, he never thought he would actually be standing there. Will only let go of Jack when he heard him say,

"It'll be okay now." Jack looked at Will's bleeding mouth and felt sorry for him, imagining the pain he was in. Jack gently took Will's arm and guided him back to the van, helping him sit in one of the seats. Jack got into the driver's seat and looked at the clock on the dashboard. Sydney was already 20 minutes late. Her task had been pretty straightforward. Even if the guards did get in the way, he was sure she was more than capable of dealing with them, he mused.

"Jack?" Will finally asked.

"Yes."

"Why are we still here?" Will mumbled. He desperately wanted to go home, to return to safety and pretend it was all a horrible nightmare.

"Waiting." Jack replied.

"Waiting for what?"

"For Sydney." He said looking at the clock once again.

~~~

Sark got in his car with the Rambaldi document safely in his possession. He was pleased that the exchange had gone so smoothly. He knew that Sydney Bristow was predictable enough to put her friends before anything else, even her own safety. 

'It was almost too easy.' He smugly thought. The driver of his car started the engine to set off. At that moment his cell phone rang. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and he made no reply, listening only to what was said to him.

"Drive faster." He called out to the driver after his phone call ended. He wondered what was so urgent that he was needed immediately.

~~~

Vaughn knew that every second he spent under water was another second that would guarantee his death. 'I need a way out of here.' He thought. He managed to shrug his long leather coat off and swam up to the ceiling. He began to try each ceiling tile, hoping that one would give way or perhaps that the water would force it open.

He quickly worked his way down the long corridor finally able to push one of the ceiling sections away and pulled himself free from the water. He then collapsed gasping for air, but grateful he was alive.

~~~

"What can you possibly tell me about that I don't already know?" Sydney said already angry she was imprisoned and getting even angrier by the second.

"A reunion." Irina replied.

Sydney wasn't in the mood for cryptic answers and so wriggled around in her chair, trying to force her hands out of the binding.

"It's no use Sydney. You won't be able to escape." Her mother said studying her daughter's actions.

"And you're the expert at escaping from seemingly impossible situations aren't you?" Sydney retorted.

"Just wait." Her mother simply said.

~~~

Sark's car stopped outside the club and was greeted by Khasinau.

"I have the document, the instructions are on it." Sark handed the paper to Khasinau.

"We have a problem. The circumference was destroyed, but that is not why I called you. There is another situation you have to deal with first. Come with me."

Sark followed Khasinau to the room where Sydney and Irina were. 

"Go inside. Sydney Bristow is being held there."

~~~

Vaughn crawled along the gap above the ceiling. It was only now that he felt a deep excruciating pain all along his right leg and had an awful headache to match. He knew that if he stopped he would probably get caught. He just wanted to escape and he decided he'd deal with the pain later. He continued to slowly move back towards the direction of the club, hampered by his bad leg. The last image he had of Sydney's face kept him moving. He hoped that Sydney had fled and was with Jack at the meeting point. 

~~~~

"Vaughn?!" Sydney whispered when she saw the figure of a man dressed in black standing in the doorway. She had to blink back the tears when she realised it was Sark. Sark was surprised not only to see Sydney with blue hair, but another woman sitting opposite her, a woman he had never seen before.

"Sydney Bristow. I finally get to introduce myself properly." He said to Sydney.

"What have you done with Will?" she shouted.

"Don't worry. He's safe, but missing a few teeth. Your father is with him now." Sark answered. "Now the pleasantries are over with, I'm sure we'd both like to know what we're doing here." he added.

Irina stood up and handed the chair to Sark. " Sit down."

"Please untie me." Sydney pleaded. She hoped that she could appeal to Irina's maternal side.

"Very well..." Irina said as she cut Sydney's hands free. Sydney rubbed her wrists and let her hands fall limply in her lap. "now, I can begin to explain."

Sark took the chair and moved it so he was sat next to Sydney. Irina smiled at them both. Sydney shuddered when she remembered the last time her mother had smiled at her like that.

"Do you know who I am?" Irina asked Sark.

"Should I?" Sark replied a little impatiently.

"I am Sydney's mother."

'Ha! '_Mother_!' Sydney almost laughed out loud. As far as Sydney was concerned, she had stopped being her mother a long time ago.

"You're Irina Derevko?!" Sark said in astonishment. "Of course." He could now see the facial resemblance between the two women.

"When I was recalled back by the KGB I had to escape before the CIA could catch me. They already guessed the truth about me so that is why the 'accident' was faked."

"Did you think that the CIA wouldn't mind that you killed so many of their agents?" Sydney asked.

Irina ignored her sarcastic comment.

"What hardly anyone knows is that I discovered about a month later that I was pregnant."

"_Pregnant_?" Sydney repeated incredulously. It was taking time to adjust to hearing the truth from Irina.

"I had a son. Jack Bristow is your father." She said looking at Sark. Without giving him a chance to respond, she continued, "I gave birth while I was still in hiding, so friends of mine in London adopted you while I resumed active duty. I eventually left the KGB and I then had you recruited by Khasinau." Irina waited for the information to sink in. Sark stared at her in shock at her stunning revelation.

However Sydney couldn't care less about the little family reunion her mother had so carefully arranged. The only thing that was holding her attention was the gun partially hidden in Sark's waistband.


	2. Chapter 2

Vaughn stopped moving when he heard the voices of several guards below him. He was in no state to fight anyone, so he decided his only option was to lie still until the guards moved away. He waited until it was silent once again and continued to crawl until he found an opening which led back into the club. From there he moved through the club walking as fast as he could despite his pain, praying that no one noticed him limping.

~~~~

In one swift action Sydney jumped up grabbing Sark's gun and hooked Irina's leg with her foot, bringing her to the floor. She pointed the gun at Sark and aimed carefully to make sure she missed the bone in his arm. She heard him scream with pain after the single shot and saw blood pouring from his arm. She then pointed the gun at Irina, but didn't shoot because it looked as if she had been knocked unconscious by the fall. Sydney didn't waste any more time waiting for either Khasinau or security guards to turn up. She ran out of the room as fast as she could.

~~~~

Jack turned around to check to see if Will was okay. He heard deep regular breaths and realised Will was sleeping. An hour had gone past and still no sign of either Sydney or Vaughn. He began to think that something very bad had happened. He knew that he had to find her, to get her back. He quickly tried to think of a plan of action. He decided that he would go and search for Sydney, leaving Will in the back of the van. If Sydney or Vaughn did make it back, they would be able to wait with Will in the van for him to return. Jack grabbed his gun and checked to see how many bullets he had. He also searched the van for a few other supplies.

~~~~

Sydney ran towards the club, thinking that she could blend in with all the other people and evade capture. It was only when she reached the exit she heard the sound of footsteps heading towards her. Then the sound of gunfire rang out all around her. She managed to return fire stopping some of the guards before she got back into the club. She then dropped her gun and took off her blue wig so that she seemingly disappeared into the packed nightclub. The guards turned around so that they wouldn't attract even more attention from all the other people in club. They ran back to Khasinau to update him on her escape.

Vaughn could hear the sound of gunfire even above the loud music that was blaring throughout the club. He then heard screams, which were immediately followed by a mad rush by all the people in the club to the main entrance. Vaughn was swept along with the crowd as every one ran out. He only stopped moving once he got out of the club. He finally collapsed, slumping against the nearest wall, the darkness of the night hiding him from the big crowd. He decided to close his eyes for a moment and rest his injured leg. 

~~~

Jack was about to leave the van to try to find Sydney when he saw her running towards him. He opened the van door and helped her into the seat next to Will.

"What happened Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Is Vaughn here?" she asked breathlessly.

"No."

"We have to We have to go back. He can't be dead!" she exclaimed.

"We can't." Jack simply said. He started the van and began to drive towards the airfield where a plane would be waiting for them.

"Dad!" she pleaded. "He can't be dead!" she simply repeated. Tears silently flowed down her cheeks.

Jack didn't reply, knowing nothing he could say would comfort her.

~~~

Sark looked across at Irina still lying on the floor. He was sure he could see some movement, her body rising and falling with every breath she took He examined the gunshot wound in his arm and then walked over towards Irina. He checked her pulse before trying to find someone to help them both. Khasinau ran in at that moment.

"Are you injured? Irina!" Khasinau rushed over towards Irina.

"Did Sydney Bristow escape?" Sark asked.

"Yes." Khasinau replied. "Is she breathing? Help me move her."

Sark could only sit back in the chair, the loss of so much blood making him feel faint. "It's her fault I was shot." Sark said pointing at his mother. "I was shot by my sister!" he said almost laughing with disbelief.

~~~

Sydney finally managed to stop crying once Jack, Will and herself were on the plane heading back to LA. Jack put his arm around Sydney and waited patiently for her to begin explaining all that had happened. Sydney carefully recounted how Vaughn had died, and her meeting with her mother. She could see how shaken Jack was when he learnt about Irina so she quickly decided to leave the revelation about Sark until they reached LA.

~~~

The next time Vaughn opened his eyes he found himself in a hospital bed, his leg in plaster and a nurse standing at his bedside.

"Where am I?" Vaughn asked drowsily. He was pleased to find his leg and head no longer hurt.

"The hospital. You'll be released shortly." The woman said.

"Who are you?"

"I'll be looking after you. Do you want us to call anyone?" She asked.

"I need to call the American Embassy and my boss. Here's the number." He scribbled down the number for Devlin's secretary before trying to get himself out of bed. "Can you do something for me?" he added.

"Yeah sure." She smiled.

"Can you also ask Devlin if Sydney Bristow made it out of Taipei. I really need to know that she's okay."

The nurse nodded before heading towards the phone.

"Thanks." He said gratefully.

~~~

Sydney tried to focus her thoughts on Will. The only good thing to come out of the whole mission was that Will was now safe. She could see a contented look on his face as he slept.

"Hey." She said when he finally awoke.

"Hey, Syd. You're okay?' he asked.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"Are we going home?" Will looked around at his surroundings, noticing for the first time that he was in a plane.

"Yes." She said before she began to cry once again.

"Don't cry, Syd." he moved closer to Sydney and put his arms around her. He wasn't used to seeing Sydney so vulnerable and upset. "What's wrong?' he gently asked.

"He came to Taipei to help me, but I couldn't save him. He gave his life." She said through her tears. 

"Who?" Will asked curious to know who else came with Jack and Sydney to rescue him.

"If by some miracle he survived I promise I'll do everything to stop him from risking his life for me again." She clenched her hands together as she spoke. She wasn't sure who she was talking to, but she knew she was going to keep that promise. "Please let him be alive." She whispered.

Jack sat down next to Sydney and although he didn't think that Vaughn had survived he tried his best to convince Sydney otherwise.

"Vaughn probably made his way out of the building and is on his way back to the states." He said.

"He has to be alive." She said looking at Jack, but there was no hope in her voice.

~~~

"What happened?" Irina asked when she opened her eyes. 

"Sydney obviously loves you as much as you love her! She couldn't _wait_ to leave the family gathering." Sark stood up resting on the chair to help keep his balance.

"Are you hurt?" she said looking at Sark's arm.

I'll be fine." Sark was annoyed with her apparent concern.

"Let's get out of here." Khasinau helped Irina to her feet and began to walk towards the door. "The police could turn up at any moment."

Sark's anger only increased as he walked behind them. He didn't want to be a part of the Bristow family. Irina was hardly the model mother and his first real meeting with his sister involved him getting shot in the arm by her! He wasn't about to let Sydney get away with any of it.

~~~

Vaughn sat in the plane still unsure if Sydney was okay. The nurse had told him that Devlin didn't know where either Jack or Sydney was and that Vaughn had to report to him as soon as possible. He tried to remain positive. The fact that Devlin hadn't heard any bad news was the only thing that gave him hope. He knew that from Devlin's message that he was in big trouble, but he didn't care about his job any more. So he continued to think about Sydney for the remainder of the journey back to LA.

~~~

Will had informed Jack during the flight that he had told his friend at the paper about his SD-6 story. Jack made sure that Will was taken somewhere safe as soon as they landed in LA, but first he made Will phone his friend to stop the story going out. 

"Is it too late?" Jack asked.

"No. I stopped her just in time, but they were ready to print. I have to go and see her, to prove that I am okay."

"Well make sure you get cleaned up first. And have a story ready to explain your injuries." Jack said relieved that they didn't all have to go into hiding."

"Where are you going?" Will asked.

"I have to take Sydney back to her apartment." He needed to take care of Sydney. Losing Vaughn had totally changed her. It seemed as if she was unable to do anything for herself.

~~~

Vaughn caught a taxi and headed back to his apartment. Once he was there he had a shower and ate some food before he fell asleep exhausted from the long journey. When he woke up he remembered Devlin's message. He called Weiss to see how much trouble he was in.

"Eric?" he whispered.

"Michael is that you?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah. Did you hear from Sydney?"

"No, nothing, why? Where have you been?"

"Taipei."

"No wonder Devlin was so angry when he got your call."

"Can you tell him I've broken my leg, but I will see him tomorrow."

"Are you okay?"

"Nothing from Jack either?" Vaughn asked deliberately ignoring his question.

"No."

"How angry was Devlin?"

"Extremely angry." Weiss simply said.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Vaughn hung up the phone and stayed awake for the rest of the night, wondering how Sydney escaped.

~~~

Sydney woke up in the middle of the night. She got out of bed and paced up and down her bedroom. She realised that she had to go and see Devlin the next day. She knew that she had to make Devlin understand that it had been her fault Vaughn had gone to Taipei with her. She needed to do something to ease the increasing guilt she felt over losing Vaughn. She walked to the couch and sat there until the sun rose. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jack knocked on the door of Sydney's apartment. Sydney got up from the couch and opened the door.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked concerned.

"Yes. I didn't really sleep well last night that's all." She replied. She ushered Jack in and walked over to the kitchen to begin making some coffee. "I'm going to see Devlin this morning." She whispered.

"What?!" Jack exclaimed. "You can't do that."

"I won't get caught if that's what you're worried about. I'll be careful."

"There are other factors to consider. Think about your career, your position within the agency. There is only so much that he will tolerate." Jack said carefully.

"I have to take responsibility for it. It is all my fault that he died." Sydney concentrated on pouring the coffee, so that she wouldn't begin to cry once again.

"It wasn't your fault." Jack said gently.

"You weren't there! I killed him!" she retorted angrily. "It doesn't matter if I am asleep or awake, all I see is his face in those last moments. I will have to carry the guilt and the loss for the rest of my life."

"I can't stop you." Jack understood the grief she was going through. "But please think about your actions. It can't bring him back."

"I know that." She said quietly. "But I have to do something." She was now more determined than ever to speak to Devlin.

~~~~

Vaughn went in for his meeting with Devlin in the morning. He was told to wait as Devlin had a phone call to answer first. So Vaughn decided to wait in Weiss' office.

"Hey." Vaughn said as he managed to limp across to an empty chair.

"You really did break your leg! I thought it was some elaborate excuse to put off meeting with Devlin." Weiss joked.

"It is! But it didn't work." Vaughn answered.

"Seriously, what happened to you in Taipei?"

"I got trapped after the lab was blown up, but I managed to escape."

"Why did you go?" Weiss asked studying the expression on Vaughn's face.

"My father never questioned the orders he was given. I guess I felt I had to do what I thought was right, even if it meant breaking the rules." Vaughn gave Weiss only one version of the truth.

"You didn't go for Sydney?"

Vaughn didn't reply, instead looking down at his injured leg. But it was enough for Weiss to know that it was nearer to the real truth.

~~~~

Jack quickly left Sydney to get ready for her meeting with Devlin and found the nearest payphone so that he could call Devlin before Sydney spoke with him.

"Jack?!" Devlin said.

"Listen. I need you to know what happened to us in Taipei." Jack recounted everything that happened to Will, Sydney and Vaughn as concisely as possible. "Sydney is on her way over to see you. She wants to explain her side." Jack added.

"I need to speak with her as well." Devlin said.

~~~~

Weiss picked up the phone on his desk after it rang.

"WeissYeah, sure." Weiss hung up the phone. "Devlin wants to see you now." Weiss said to Vaughn.

"Wish me luck." Vaughn pushed himself out of the chair, trying not to put all his weight on his fractured leg.

"Good luck, Michael." Weiss said grimly.

"I think I'll need it!"

~~~~

Sydney stood at the reception desk waiting to hear if Devlin was ready to see her.

"I'm sorry. Can you wait here for a few minutes? He's in a meeting." The woman at the desk answered.

"It's very important." Sydney whispered. "It won't take long."

"His secretary said he will be ready soon."

"Okay." Sydney forced a smile across her face. Her fingers clung to the edge of the desk. She couldn't bear to be idle for even a moment as the despair and sadness she felt was threatening to overwhelm her entirely.

The woman called Devlin's secretary once again and after an agonising wait for Sydney she finally said, "If you will follow me, Mr. Devlin will see you now."

"Thank you." Sydney said relieved.

~~~~

Vaughn walked the few steps to Devlin's office. He closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair nearest him.

"I know what happened in Taipei." Devlin began. 

"Sir, I" Vaughn was interrupted by Devlin.

"Although I would like to know your motivation for going on an unauthorised mission, I don't have the time to discuss it now."

Vaughn looked at Devlin in astonishment. He was sure he was in big trouble, that his job was in on the line and yet Devlin was seemingly letting him off the hook.

There was then a soft knock on the door of Devlin's office. Vaughn's turned his head to see who it was and was even more astonished when he saw that Sydney was standing there.


	4. Chapter 4

Sydney gasped as she saw Vaughn in Devlin's office. Her hand flew over her mouth in surprise as she rushed over to Vaughn.

"You're alive?!" Sydney exclaimed. She sat down in the chair next to Vaughn's. "I thought" Her voice trailed off.

"I didn't know if you had made it out of Taipei either." Vaughn managed to say. Sydney discreetly brushed her hand against Vaughn's. She wanted to make sure that she wasn't imagining him sitting there. She longed to put her arms around him and tell him how glad she was that he was alive, but she was acutely aware of Devlin's presence.

"We don't have much time." Devlin began. "We received some intel from Switzerland this morning. A Swiss broker by the name of Julien Clausard is selling a Rambaldi artefact to K-Directorate tomorrow. We can assume that SD-6 will also want the artefact." Devlin added.

"Yes." Sydney replied trying to concentrate on what Devlin was saying.

"Go to SD-6 to find out the mission specifics and then meet with Vaughn to discuss the counter-mission."

Tears of happiness that threatened to spill down Sydney's cheeks were replaced by tears of sadness at the thought of carrying out the promise she had made. "I came here today, to say it was my fault that Agent Vaughn went to Taipei with me. I asked him to help me."

"No, wait, that isn't true. I volunteered" Vaughn said.

"In light of this, I don't think that Agent Vaughn should be my Handler anymore." Sydney interrupted.

"What?! Sydney, don't do this." Vaughn looked across to see Sydney stony-faced.

"Whatever work issues you two may have, I don't want anyone else to get their hands on that artefact. And I am not willing to disrupt our chances at capturing Khasinau or your mother." Devlin directed this at Sydney."

"I should hope so!" Vaughn muttered under his breath.

"We aren't going to take any chances this time with your safety Agent Bristow. So Vaughn will go on the mission as back up."

"I don't need back up! And what use will Agent Vaughn be?! He has a broken leg!" Sydney protested. Her heart broke as she could hear how harsh she sounded. But she knew that Vaughn could be risking his life for her once again. 

"He will be only be on comms." Devlin answered.

"What about Agent Weiss?" She asked, desperately trying to think of ways for Vaughn not to go to Switzerland with her.

"Agent Weiss will be overseeing Mr. Tippin's case. And we need someone here if a contingency plan is required. There is no one else we can use on such short notice. Agent Vaughn will be going with you."

"II have to go to SD-6." Sydney said flatly. She got up and headed out of the office, without looking at Vaughn.

Devlin waited for Sydney to leave the office before he said to Vaughn, "We will discuss your position as Sydney Bristow's Handler as soon as you get back from the mission."

"I look forward to it!" Vaughn replied sarcastically as he got up from his chair. Vaughn's head began to spin as he began to wonder why Sydney had been so cold towards him. At first he had thought she was happy to see him, but her words proved otherwise.

Sydney rushed out of the building as quickly as possible. It was only when she was sitting in her car that she let herself cry freely.

~~~~

Vaughn slowly walked back to his office and slumped into his chair. A few moments later he heard a knock on the door and saw Weiss coming into the office. Vaughn was glad to see him. He hoped that Weiss would be able to help him understand why Sydney had acted the way she did.

"So what happened with Devlin?" Weiss asked as he sat down into a chair.

"I just saw Sydney." 

"I bet she was pleased to see you." Weiss said brightly. He was surprised to see the pained look on Vaughn's face.

"I have no idea what's going on with her." He said still confused.

"Give her a break. She didn't have a chance to explain herself."

"So why does she want someone else to be her Handler?"

"What?" Weiss said surprised.

"I still have to work with her though. Devlin ordered me to go to Geneva on the mission with her."

"It'll be okay." Weiss replied. Vaughn forced a smile across his face, but he wasn't sure he believed him.

"Listen, can you do something for me? I have to go straight to the airport after my meeting with Sydney. So I don't have time to check out the Broker she has to meet. His name is Julien Clausard. He's based in Geneva."

"Yeah, Sure."

"Thanks."

~~~~

Sydney waited for Sloane to begin the meeting. She hoped that no one noticed that she had been crying.

"Are you not feeling well Ms. Bristow?" Marshall asked.

"I was ill, but I'm feeling much better today." She smiled brightly at Marshall.

"I'm glad." Marshall replied. Sydney tried to avoid Dixon's gaze, afraid that her face would give too much away.

At that moment both Sloane and Jack walked into the meeting room. Jack sat opposite Sydney and smiled at her briefly. Sloane began the presentation immediately.

"A few hours ago we received some new intel that K-directorate will be buying this Rambaldi artefact from a Swiss broker in Geneva." Sloane pressed the button on his remote and a photo of a small black box appeared on the screen behind him. "You will both go to Geneva to stop the sale from happening. We want stop the artefact from getting into K-Directorate hands." Sloane explained.

"Who is the broker?" Sydney asked.

Sloane pressed the remote once more and a grainy, out-of-focus photo of a man appeared. "We believe his name is Julien Clausard and here is the name of the hotel where the sale is expected to take place." He passed along a file to both Sydney and Dixon with a map and the address of the hotel.

"We are not sure if Clausard has previous contacts with Khasinau. So you both have to be very careful, in case Khasinau is also aware of the existence of the artefact." Jack said.

"This is a copy of the artefact, well the casing anyway. We don't know enough about it to make an exact working replica. But it should be good enough to fool K-Directorate." Marshall said handing over the box along with the listening devices and the camera Sydney and Dixon would need.

"The best plan would be to find Clausard before the sale and change the real artefact for the fake one." Jack suggested.

"If that is all?Oh, Sydney if you could wait for a moment?" Sloane said.

"Sure." Sydney forced herself to smile at Sloane.

"I just heard from Jack that you haven't been feeling well, lately."

"It was just something I ate." Sydney lied once again.

"He said you were feeling better, but I wanted to make sure you were well enough to go on the mission."

"Oh, no! It's not a problem. I'm okay now. Besides I know how important it is. I want to do this."

"I knew your commitment to the job wouldn't be in doubt." Sloane smiled broadly at Sydney.

"I should get up to date with Marshall. See what I've missed." She said quickly. As she left the meeting room, she began to dread the thought of having to meet Vaughn at the warehouse.

~~~~

As soon as the meeting was over, Jack walked over to where Dixon was talking with Marshall. 

"Can I speak with you?" Jack asked.

"Of course." Dixon replied.

"In my office." Jack began to walk to his office and Dixon stood up and followed him. "I am aware that you have questions concerning Sydney."

"Yes I do. But as you are her father I don't think you are the best person to discuss this with."

"As a senior agent here, I will be able to answer anything you want to ask." Jack answered.

"It's a question of loyalty." Dixon said.

"We are all working for the good of this country."

"Look, Jack." Dixon said impatiently.

"That is all I can say for the moment. If you are patient, I will explain fully."

"I thought you could answer my questions."

"Just wait until this mission is over. If your concerns are still the same you are free to go to security section. Just wait."

"Is that an order?" Dixon asked unimpressed with Jack's evasive answers.

"Yes." Jack said firmly.

"Very well." Dixon walked out of Jack's office. He decided that he would wait as soon as they got the artefact from Geneva and then he would go to security section regardless of what else Jack said on the matter.

~~~~

Sydney walked into the warehouse wondering exactly how upset Vaughn would be with her.

"Hi." Sydney said nervously.

"Hey." Vaughn answered looking up to see her approaching.

"Is your leg okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. It looks worse than it is." He answered curtly.

"Oh right. Vaughn"

"Look Sydney." He said interrupting her. "I don't know what your problem with me is, why you don't want to continue working with me. If you don't want to tell me why, that's fine." Vaughn was clearly annoyed with her.

"I didn't ask you to come to Taipei." She said defensively.

"However you did accept my offer to help. Don't worry I'll remember not to make the same mistake next time!"

"Make sure you do!." She muttered.

"Oof! Damn plaster!" Vaughn grabbed a pen from his pocket and dug under the plaster to scratch his leg. He soon gave up when he realised the pen wouldn't reach down far enough. "I _should_ be standing here grateful that I only have a broken leg, but instead I'm wondering what the hell happened in Taipei for you to be like this!" Vaughn shouted. He then threw the pen down in anger on the crate beside him.

"I saw my mother in Taipei alright?!" Sydney blurted out. She instantly regretted the blunt way in which she had said it when she saw the expression on his face. She hadn't intended to hurt him like that.

"Oh." Vaughn managed to say. He sat down on the wooden crate. He had known this moment would happen eventually, but he was still unprepared for the shock he felt.

"I'm so sorry." Sydney said sincerely. She regretted her recent behaviour with him and the pain she was causing him at that moment.

"No, no it's okay." He replied still a little dazed.

"I _have_ been selfish. Hurting the people I care about the most and risking your life to find a woman I'm not sure I even want to know now."

"She didn'tshe didn't hurt you?" He asked afraid of her answer.

"No, I wasn't there long enough." She said. 

"Good." He replied. Sydney could see the relief on his face. "Anyway I have a ear-piece and microphone for you so you can communicate with me during the mission." Vaughn said quickly changing the subject. He handed over a small box. "And this is what we want you to give to SD-6." He passed another smaller black box to her. She placed both items in her pocket.

"Will anyone know it's fake?" She asked.

"Yes, eventually. But SD-6 will most likely think that Clausard double-crossed K-Directorate." Vaughn answered.

"Vaughn?" She said softly

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you're okay." With that she took a step forward and put her arms around him. His initial surprise was replaced with relief that she still cared for him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes, cherishing each second of the embrace. She reluctantly released her arms from around his neck.

"I'll see you in Geneva." Vaughn said.

"Bye."

"Bye, Syd."

~~~~

Jack left the SD-6 office and went to see Devlin. He needed to know exactly what Sydney had said to him. He wanted to know if Devlin had reprimanded her. Jack was quickly updated by Devlin and was relieved to know that Vaughn would be on the mission with her.

Weiss hung up the phone and rushed out of his office. He headed straight for Devlin's office and saw Jack leaving it and turning the corner.

"Mr Bristow!" Weiss called out. "Jack!" He shouted even louder.

Jack spun around to see Weiss approaching.

"What is it?"

"I just found out" Weiss said breathlessly. "the Swiss broker."

"What about him?"

"He doesn't exist. There are no brokers called Julien Clausard based in Geneva. The intel was a set-up for Sydney."

"Khasinau?" Jack said, but then immediately had another thought. "Laura?!" he whispered.

"We have to tell them." Weiss said. "But Michael went straight to the airport after his meeting with Sydney and has probably already taken off." Weiss said looking at his watch.

"Sydney is with Dixon. I won't be able to top her in time." Jack stood there for a moment, before he realised what he had to do. "I have to go to Geneva."

Weiss was alarmed to see for the first time, the look of fear on Jack's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Sydney made a final adjustment to her long blond wig and checked it to see if it looked okay in a mirror. She turned around to face Dixon who was also sitting in the back of the van setting up his surveillance equipment.

"Give me twenty minutes before you come around to the front of the hotel. That should give me enough time to make the switch." Sydney said to Dixon.

"Make sure your camera is on. I'll be able to warn you if there are any bodyguards."

"Sure." Sydney gave Dixon a final smile before she headed out of the van and towards the hotel. She pressed a button on the back of a silver pin on her jacket lapel.

"Okay?" She whispered into her microphone.

"Yeah. That's great Sydney. Have a good look around the lobby before you go into the ballroom." Dixon replied. 

Sydney then walked up the steps at the front of the hotel and into the reception area.

~~~

Jack landed in Geneva hoping he would be in time to catch Sydney before she got to the hotel. He rushed out of the airport as soon as he could and got a taxi to the hotel. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do once he got there and the idea of seeing Sydney's mother after all these years stirred up emotions in him he thought were buried away. He knew he would not only have to save Sydney, but also confront his wife. 

~~~

Vaughn stepped out from behind a car that was parked behind the SD-6 van. He carefully pulled out his tranquilliser gun from his jacket pocket so that no one else would see. He then tapped gently on the van door."

"Hello?" Vaughn heard Dixon say as he opened the door.

__

'Sorry Dixon.' Vaughn thought as he shot Dixon with the gun. Dixon immediately slumped to the floor of the van. Vaughn quickly pushed Dixon's body into the van and closed the door. He hid the gun in his pocket and ran to the other side of the van to the driver's seat. He was glad to see that the keys were still in the ignition. He started the engine and moved the van to the front of the hotel making sure he locked all the doors before he casually walked into the hotel. Vaughn stood around in the lobby pretending that he was waiting for someone. In truth he was looking and listening for any potential sign of trouble.

~~~~

Sydney looked around as she walked into the empty ballroom. She expected Clausard to be waiting there for the K-Directorate representative.

'What's going on?' she thought to herself. At that moment Sark walked out from behind a pillar and pointed his gun at Sydney's head.

"Hello Sydney." Sark said as he smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" She spun around to face him.

"I knew you were predictable enough to be the 'good little spy' and carry out the mission without asking too many questions. If SD-6 had bothered to do some research, they would have known that the 'sale' was in fact a set-up for you to come here."

"All this just so you could talk to me?' She said irritated by Sark's attitude.

"Of course not!" Sark laughed at her question. "Come with me and all will be explained."

"Where are we going?" She asked reluctantly. She could feel the barrel of Sark's gun digging into her back.

"Not far. And don't even _think_ of trying anything like last time." Sark answered.

They headed to the north end of the hotel ballroom and Sark opened a door. It led into a smaller room.

"Why are we going into this room?" Sydney asked. She knew that Vaughn was listening and she hoped that he would be able to get some help.

"I have someone one else to take care of first so Sydney if you could just wait here."

Sydney eyes then grew wide with surprise when she was pushed into the room by Sark and saw someone else there, sitting in the far corner next to the wall, pointing a gun at her.

~~~~~

"Sydney!" Vaughn whispered. He realised something was really wrong as soon as he recognised Sark's voice through her microphone. Sark being there was definitely not part of the plan. He knew he had to find a way of getting to her. He finally reached the ballroom and began to skirt around the edge of it trying to find the door that would lead him to where Sydney was being held.

"What are you doing here?" One of the hotel staff asked him after he had been there a few moments.

Vaughn was unsure if it was one of Sark's bodyguards. He tried to think of an excuse that would put the man off. He quickly replied that he was there to meet a friend of his and was killing time by having a walk around the grand ballroom. Vaughn was glad that he was casually dressed and that the cast on his leg made him seem pretty harmless. The man seemed satisfied with Vaughn's response and let him continue to wander the room.

~~~~

Jack reached the hotel, paid the taxi driver and quickly ran into the hotel. As soon as he walked in a man he instantly recognised as Sark stood in front of him.

"I know where Sydney is. Now don't do anything stupid. Follow me and I will take you to her." Sark said.

"How can I trust you?" Jack said quietly.

"You can't. Just follow me. You will understand why soon enough."

Jack realised he had no choice, but to accompany Sark. They reached the room and Sark pointed his gun at Jack, forcing him to sit down next to Sydney. He looked across and saw Irina sitting next to Sydney.

"Hello Jack." Irina said softly.

Jack couldn't respond. His eyes left Irina's face for a moment and saw that Sydney looked just as worried as he felt.

~~~~

Vaughn saw a door that was slightly ajar at the other end of the room and walked towards it as quietly as possible. As he peered into the room, he could only see what he realised was Sydney's foot and he managed to hear some muffled voices in the distance. Instead of storming the room, which would probably get both Sydney and himself seriously hurt he decided to see if there was another door into the room.

He walked out of ballroom at the north entrance and found a narrow hallway that led off from it. He turned the corner and calculated where another door could be. He was pleased to find that it hidden behind a long curtain. He slowly opened the door and realised he was hidden from Sark' s view if he stayed within the folds of the thick velvet curtain. He could see and hear almost everything in the room. He stood frozen on the spot, unable to move. His head began to spin with what he was seeing.

~~~

Sark paced around the three other people sitting in the room. His gun remained pointed at Sydney. He smiled when he saw how well his plan worked out.

"This was all too easy to arrange. I saw in Taipei that Jack would do anything for his daughter." Sark first looked at Jack and then his gaze fell on Sydney. "Well isn't this great? One big happy family!" Sark laughed.

"What?!" Jack said. Sark stopped walking around them, amazed at Jack's response.

"This gets even better! I can't believe Sydney didn't tell you. I suppose I should now start calling you both mother and father!"

Jack looked across at Irina once again and saw her nod her head to confirm that Sark was speaking the truth. "I was pregnant when I left. You are his father." Irina stated.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight away Dad. I wasn't sure you could cope with it all." Sydney said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"My mother's last attempt at an impromptu family reunion didn't go as well as expected." Sark lifted his injured arm which was bandaged and in a sling. "So I thought that I would be able to do a better job. Get the whole family together."

"Why are we really here?" Sydney said angrily. 

"I can see where you get your no-nonsense nature from. Even if Jack wasn't much of a father to youor me." Sark said.

"What do you want?" Jack said his voice rising.

"Me? I don't _want_ anything. I would however like to know what actually happened all those years ago, between mother and father here. I'm sure you'd like to know too, sis." Sark finally sat down opposite Sydney in the only empty chair left, his gun still pointing at Sydney. Sydney, Jack and Sark looked across at Irina waiting for her to explain her side of the story.

"I was recruited by the KGB before I met Jack." Irina began. "I was sent to America and it was only after I fell in love with Jack that they gave me the orders to spy on you." Irina looked across at Jack. He was having a hard time keeping all his emotions under control. "I was only following the orders I was given." Irina explained.

"Orders including killing all those CIA officers?!" Sydney exclaimed as her tears finally spilled over onto her cheeks."

"I didn't want to do it. I wish none of them had died. But the KGB would have killed me, if I hadn't complied." Irina said simply.

"But you faked your death, you went into hiding and left us anyway!" Sydney retorted.

"I really had no choice. I only thought of your safety, Sydney. I ended up sacrificing the love of my children and my husband." Irina said quietly.

"We've seen the videotaped interview." Jack said bitterly. "How can we possibly believe a word you've just said?"

"I only told them what they wanted to hear in the interview. But I am telling you the truth now, Jack. I never stopped loving you." Irina looked directly at Jack and smiled nervously. Jack's mind instantly went back to the time when she had first said she loved him. She had smiled at him in the exact same way. 

"Everything you say is a lie. Do you really think that I am going to make the same mistake again Laura?!" Jack roared. "I'm not the same idealistic, foolish man I was thirty years ago!"

~~~~

Vaughn blinked away the tears from his eyes. As soon as he had heard Sydney mention his father's death he pulled out the gun that he had been hiding inside the cast on his leg. He stepped back so that when he pointed the gun, it just peeked out from the folds in the thick curtain. But he was unable to focus his thoughts. He could only hear the blood pounding in his chest and head. He felt as if he couldn't breathe.

His arm began to shake and the gun wavered. He could make just make out Irina's figure as a blur in the distance. Vaughn had thought about this moment for so long, but he never thought that he would have a gun in his hand. Jack's angry, booming voice finally fired him into action and he squeezed the trigger


	6. Chapter 6

Vaughn heard the air ring with the sound of the single gunshot. "Sydney!' He then exclaimed. Sydney could hear Vaughn's voice in her earpiece and instantly realised that he was the one that fired the gun. She grabbed the sleeve of Jack's shirt and they both ran for the door before Sark had a chance to return fire. Sydney then took Vaughn's hand and they all ran down the hallway. Sydney pulled the fire alarm and kicked the emergency exit door open. They heard the alarm blaring in the background and saw people running out of the hotel.

"The van's parked at the front!" Vaughn said to Sydney.

"What about Dixon?" Sydney asked as they continued to run.

"He's taken care of." Vaughn then threw the keys of the van to Jack as he headed to the driver's seat. Both Sydney and Vaughn climbed into the back of the van.

"Did you shoot him?!" Sydney shouted at Vaughn when she saw Dixon's body slumped on the floor of the van. Vaughn shook his head. Jack started the engine and drove away from the hotel.

Vaughn didn't say anything else on the way to the airport. Sydney began to worry as Vaughn seemed as if he was in a daze. Sydney moved to the passenger seat next to Jack.

"I'm worried that Vaughn won't be able to get back to LA by himself."

Sydney, wait until Dixon wakes up. Think of some excuse to tell him." Jack said. "I'll deal with Vaughn. Are you okay?" Jack asked as he looked across at Sydney. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sydney then returned to the back of the van as Jack drove to the airport. "Vaughn?" She quietly said. Sydney gently tapped Vaughn on the shoulder. Vaughn jumped, startled at her touch. "We're at the airport. Go with dad. I'll see you when we get back to LA." Sydney smiled at Vaughn, but she got no further response from him. It was as if he was oblivious to everything around him. Sydney opened the van door and Jack helped him out of the van.

As she waited for Dixon to wake up the thought of her mother being dead hit her at full force. Her mother's words echoed in her mind; the way she said that she loved her father. And then Sydney could hear the emotion in her father's voice as he said it was all a lie. Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Sydney?" Dixon said groggily.

"You're awake!" She replied as she wiped her tears away.

"What happened?"

"One of Sark's bodyguards hit you with a tranquilliser." Sydney lied.

"Sark?!" Dixon exclaimed as he managed to sit up. "Did you make the switch?"

"It was a set-up. My mother was there. I didn't know that she would be there. But that's why I've been so secretive lately. I was trying to find out where she's been hiding. I knew Sloane didn't support me, so I didn't tell anyone except my father."

"It makes sense now." Dixon said.

"You won't tell Sloane I went behind his back?" Sydney asked. "I don't want anything to do with my mother anymore."

"No more secrets?"

"No." Fresh tears began to fall down her face.

"I won't tell Sloane. I promise."

"Thank you." Sydney whispered.

~~~

Vaughn flew back to LA and the following day was called to see Devlin.

"I've already spoken to Jack. He told me what happened in Geneva." Vaughn only managed to nod his head. "You're obviously in no state to work, so Agent Weiss will temporarily take over Sydney Bristow's case. In the meantime, Dr. Barnett will assess you to see when you will be fit to return to work." Devlin looked at Vaughn with concern. It was clear to him that Vaughn was having difficulty dealing with the situation. "Talk with Barnett. It'll help you deal with, er" Devlin's voice trailed off as he didn't want to mention Sydney's mother's name.

"I'm fine." Vaughn said tersely.

"I've already scheduled an appointment for you. Go and see her." Devlin said firmly.

~~~

Sydney searched for her father at the SD-6 building.

"Dad?" She said as she walked into his office.

"Sit down." He replied.

"How is he?" Jack nodded his head to indicate he understood that she was talking about Vaughn.

"Not good. He's been given some time off." Jack answered

"Will he be okay?" She asked anxious to hear what her father thought.

"I don't know." He said softly. Jack knew that Vaughn had refused to see Barnett after their initial meeting and he had not returned any of Weiss' calls.

"I cleared everything with Dixon."

"Good." Jack looked up and saw one of the office workers at his door.

"If that's all?" Jack asked returning to his usual business-like manner.

"How are you doing?" She quickly asked as she stood up. Jack motioned to let the man at his door enter the office.

"I'll be fine." Jack didn't want Sydney to worry about him as well.

"Bye Dad." Sydney forced a smile across her face at the office worker as she walked out of the office.

~~~

Vaughn received a call from Sydney to set a meeting at the warehouse a few days later. The only reason he wanted to see Sydney was to apologise to her. He knew it wouldn't make any difference, but he needed her to know how sorry he was for causing her so much pain.

Vaughn sat in his usual spot as he heard Sydney's approaching footsteps. A few seconds passed before he looked up to see Sydney standing in front of him.

"Vaughn?" He saw the shocked look on her face. He looked so different from the last time she had seen him. It looked as if he hadn't slept in a long time. His eyes were red and he hadn't shaved in days. It seemed as if he had given up caring about everything.

"I didn't think you'd ever want to see me again after what I did." Vaughn eventually said.

"Is that why you didn't call me? But that doesn't matter now. I just got some good news."

"What is it?" He was surprised to see her smiling.

"Weiss found out that Sark had set up the Geneva meeting. That's why my father followed us out there. Weiss had a description of my mother from the one I gave my father so he was able to alert the Swiss authorities. They tracked her as she left Switzerland and she was arrested in France when she tried to fly out from Nice." She explained. She saw the confused look on his face and added. "Vaughn, you didn't kill her! She wasn't even injured. She will be sent back to the States soon. The CIA can then question her once she gets here. They are still searching for Sark. He must have left her there at the hotel."

"I'm so sorry Sydney."

"But you don't have anything to apologise for. It's okay now." She was puzzled that Vaughn didn't seem relieved. 

"You don't understand. I still fired a gun at her. Nothing's changed."

"I do understand, more that you realise." She said softly. "I was in the same situation once. I wanted to hurt Sloane after Danny was killed. The rage and grief is overwhelming and everything else just disappears." The emotion in her voice broke his heart.

"Youyou do know I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you." Vaughn stumbled tentatively.

"Yes I know." She took a few steps forward before gently taking his hand in hers. She looked at him for a moment before adding, "I wish you'd confide in me the way I can confide in you."

"I wanted to kill her. For a split-second I wanted her to die." He confessed. Sydney looked at him with surprise. "I'm no better than she is." He continued.

"Don't ever say that, Vaughn! You could never be like her."

"I thought I could control my emotions, but to see her there" his voice trailed off as he re-lived the moment once again.

I know how it feels to want revenge." Sydney said.

"But at what price?!"

"You didn't have time to think about the consequences. You shouldn't keep punishing yourself about it." Sydney hoped she could convince Vaughn that he wasn't to blame for his actions.

"These past few days I've been thinking about what you were going through when you thought she was dead. To lose her all over again."

"I didn't lose her again because the woman we saw in Geneva isn't the mother I remember when I was six years old."

"She's still your mother." Vaughn continued.

"No! Genes may connect us, but she is nothing to me. She betrayed us all and I can't forget that. I don't ever want to see or speak to her again." Vaughn could hear the sincerity in her voice and he finally believed she wasn't saying the words just for his benefit.

"Am Ido you forgive me?" Vaughn faltered. Sydney just smiled and nodded her head.

"I should be asking for your forgiveness. I dragged you into this whole mess and you still helped me search for her. It wasn't your job to do so." Sydney answered.

"I'd be lying if I said I did it as part of my job." Vaughn responded quietly. His eyes moved down to the floor as he was unable to look at Sydney.

"So you'll go back to work? I like Weiss, but it just wouldn't be the same!" Sydney tried to change the subject and lift the atmosphere.

"I think I'll have to see Barnett first, but hopefully I can start back on Monday." Vaughn managed to smile at Sydney.

"Good." Sydney returned the smile, pleased to see Vaughn looking more comfortable. At that moment, Sydney's cell phone beeped. She pulled it out of her bag and checked the text message. "I have to go." Sydney said apologetically.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, it's just Francie. I forgot that I promised to meet her. I'm late and she's wondering where I am." She returned the phone to her bag and said, "I'll see you soon." She smiled briefly and turned around to leave.

Vaughn watched her disappear out of view before making his own way out of the warehouse.

~~~

Vaughn met with Barnett the next day and was given the all clear to return to work. He returned to his office first thing the following Monday and was stopped by Weiss even before he got to his door.

"There's some people that need to see you." Weiss quietly said.

"Who? And why are you whispering?"

"You'll see." Weiss responded cryptically. Vaughn peered in to his office through the window.

"What's Jack Bristow doing here?" Vaughn could see the figure of another man sitting next to Jack, but his face was hidden from his view.

"I called him. I thought he should be here." Vaughn opened the door and the two men in his office stood up. He looked at Jack first and then to the other man. As soon as he recognised him, Vaughn said incredulously, "What are _you_ doing here?!"

Standing next to Jack, politely smiling as if being in Vaughn's office was the most normal thing in the world was Sark.


	7. Chapter 7

Vaughn sat down at his desk, his gaze not moving from Sark for a second. Vaughn couldn't help being suspicious of him based on Sark's past associations.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Sark stretched his hand out, but Vaughn didn't take it.

"Now the pleasantries are out the way, maybe you can tell me why you're in my office." Vaughn said.

"I'm here to strike a deal." Sark stated. Vaughn was surprised that Sark had the audacity to act as if his being there was the most normal thing in the world. 

"Do you really think you're in a position to do so?" Vaughn asked disdainfully. Jack could feel the animosity between Vaughn and Sark increasing and decided to interrupt.

"How did you get to LA?"

"I flew from Chambery to Paris and then from there to LA. I was arrested when I landed here." Sark explained.

"Chambery?!" Vaughn exclaimed. "You actually chose to fly across France from a tiny airport that only has flights to Paris and is whatjust a sixty minute drive from Geneva?" Vaughn stared at Sark in disbelief.

"Good guess, it was sixty-five minutes to be exact." Sark said

"Many would think that you wanted to get caught."

"Why would I want to do something as silly as that?"

"You tell me. Even your mother had the sense to leave from Nice." Vaughn responded.

"She still got caught." Sark said.

"What happened to Khasinau?" Jack asked.

"Khasinau was just a front. He doesn't have the resources continue. Therefore without my mother, the organisation has collapsed. My guess is that he's gone into hiding somewhere."

"So what do you have to offer the CIA?" Jack asked Sark.

"In return for setting me free, I am willing to offer my services."

"There will be some conditions of course." Vaughn said.

"Such as?" Sark sat forward curious to know what Vaughn had in mind.

"_First. _How about you give the CIA the Rambaldi document that you received in exchange for Will Tippin."

"Why do you think I know where that is? I only followed the orders I was given." Sark replied.

"Come on! If you insist on continuing this pretence of being just an innocent employee, we can always end this meeting right now." Vaughn warned. Sark didn't reply, but just smiled at Vaughn, annoying him even more.

"I'm sure you will also be able to recover all the other artefacts Khasinau and Laura hid." Jack added.

"And even if you can't, we'll have your mother in custody soon and we can get the information from her."

"Very well." Sark conceded.

"Second" 

"There's more?" Sark asked surprised.

"Yes. Second. You will go and tell Sloane you want to work for SD-6."

"_What_?!" Sark exclaimed finally betraying his cool demeanour.

"Sloane will naturally wonder what's happened to you after he finds out about the organisation's collapse. So you will say, rather than work for K-Directorate you now want to work alongside your sister and father."

"I'll talk to Sloane first and convince him it's a good idea." Jack said.

"Nepotism is such a wonderful thing!" Sark's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"It obviously helped you get your last job." Vaughn retorted.

"And to prove your allegiance, you'll give Sloane certain intel that the CIA has pre-approved." Jack said.

"Is that it?" Sark asked.

"No. _Third._ If you ever intentionally blow your cover, or Jack or Sydney's at SD-6, you'll be on your way to jail so quickly that your feet won't even touch the ground. This deal can be rescinded at any moment. Do you understand?" Vaughn said.

"Yes." Sark replied looking far from happy.

"Did you think you could just walk in here and get away with it all?" Vaughn asked.

"It seems I should have given you more credit." Sark answered grudgingly.

At that moment Weiss knocked on the door of Vaughn's office.

"We're ready now." Weiss said.

"Follow Agent Weiss and he'll take your statement." Vaughn said. Without another word Sark stood up and followed Weiss out of the room.

"Can we trust him?" Vaughn asked, once he and Jack were alone. 

"We have no choice, but neither does he. His only other alternative is jail."

"And do you think Devlin will approve all of this?"

"Devlin will understand. Like you said it's better he works for us rather than K-Directorate. And we will stop Sloane getting his hands on all those artefacts." Jack replied "Maybe that will be enough to be in Devlin's good books for a while!" Jack added. Vaughn smiled despite himself.

"Can I tell Sydney?" Vaughn asked hopefully.

"I have to talk to Sloane and set the ground work." Jack stood up to leave Vaughn's office. "Sydney should know about this as soon as possible."

"Thank you." Vaughn said.

~~~

Vaughn quickly updated Devlin and then headed to the warehouse to speak to Sydney. While he waited for Sydney, he began to think of the best way to tell her about Sark. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't hear Sydney approach.

"Hey!" Sydney said smiling brightly. Vaughn turned to face her and managed a brief smile. "You're back at work I see." She added, noticing that he was wearing a suit.

"I have something to tell you." Vaughn said.

"What is it? What's happened?" Sydney saw how serious Vaughn looked and became worried.

"Sark was in my office earlier today."

"What? How?!"

"His story is that he wants to work for the CIA instead of rotting in jail for the rest of his life."

"And you agreed?"

"Not just me. Your father was there too. Sark's field experience will be invaluable to us and we will be able to keep an eye on him at the same time."

"And he'll follow CIA orders?" Sydney asked.

"He has no option. Eric is taking a statement from him today and tomorrow he and your father will go and see Sloane."

"Sloane? Are you crazy?!" Sydney began to pace around as she tried to make sense of it all.

"Sark will be able to help bring down SD-6. The sooner we can do that, the sooner you'll be free." Sydney finally nodded her head as she accepted his reasoning.

"Thank you for letting me know."

"No problem." Vaughn replied.

"I think Sloane would have suspected something if he had seen my surprised reaction!"

"Are you okay with all of this?" He asked, astonished she had taken the news so well.

"Yes. I mean it's a shock, but I can deal with it."

"Good.'" Vaughn smiled at Sydney. He glanced at his watch before saying, "I should be getting back to the office. Devlin is still watching my every move."

"How are you doing?" Sydney asked. 

"Better." Vaughn simply said.

"If you need to talk aboutthings." Sydney offered.

"I'll be fine." Vaughn didn't want to burden Sydney with any more, especially as she now had so much to cope with. "I'll meet up with you after you get your next SD-6 mission." He said changing the subject.

"Okay." Sydney then turned around to leave the warehouse.

Vaughn's thoughts returned once again to the recent developments and wondered what exactly he was getting himself into.

~~~

Sydney walked into SD-6 the next day and headed straight for the conference room. She was surprised to just see Marshall there.

"What's going on? I was paged for a meeting." She said to Marshall.

"Sloane is in his office. He wants to see you there."

"Where's Dixon?" Sydney asked when she noticed he wasn't at his desk.

"He's been sent to Cairo on a mission." Marshall replied.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Sydney said before leaving the conference room. She was surprised that Sloane had sent Dixon away without telling her, but she realised that Dixon would probably ask Sloane too many questions about what Sark was doing there.

Sydney walked to Sloane's office and she opened the door. She could see her father and Sark already sitting there. She took the empty chair next to Sark's and waited for Sloane to begin speaking.

"I must say that this is aninteresting development." Sloane looked directly at Sark, but he gave no emotion away. "Sydney, Jack told me you are up to date with the situation."

"Yes." Sydney replied.

"And what do you think about it?" Sydney could feel that Sloane was watching her carefully.

"I'm sure SD-6 will benefit greatly."

"That's what I think too." Sloane's attention then returned to Sark. "I have reviewed the intel you passed on to me and I want you and Sydney to work together for your first mission. It's a test." Sloane said.

"A test?" Sark repeated.

"A test of your newly found loyalty to SD-6." Sloane replied.

"What's the mission?" Sydney asked.

"I want you both to find the artefacts that Khasinau has stored away. We want to get to them before K-Directorate finds them." Sloane replied.

Sark repressed the urge to laugh. It seemed to him that all the agencies were doing were chasing after each other and their only motivation was to stop the rest from getting the prize. But he knew that without him neither agency would have anything at all. The realisation pleased him.

"I'll do my best for SD-6." Sark said before smiling at Sloane. Sloane didn't entirely believe him, but the possibility of retrieving so many artefacts outweighed his mistrust.

~~~

Jack stayed in the office to talk to Sloane after the meeting was over. So Sydney walked back to her desk, closely followed by Sark.

"So what happens now?" Sark asked Sydney. 

"We'll fly out tonight." Sydney answered.

"But before then?"

Sydney glared at Sark. "You _don't_ need to know." 

"I think I should know." Sark protested.

"Why did you come to LA anyway?" Sydney suddenly asked.

"You're the first person to ask me that since I got here!"

"Was it to be closer toMom?" Sydney's voice caught on the word 'Mom'. "Did you want to see her, or maybe you planned to help her escape?"

"Maybe I've seen the light with regard to my motherour mother." Sark answered.

"How about you didn't want to go to jail?!" She whispered. "I think that's nearer the truth." 

"Now be fair, sis." Sark looked at her face, enjoying the fact she was getting angrier by the minute.

"Drop the 'little brother' act or else!" She warned. 

"Okay, okay!" Sark put his hands up as if to surrender.

"I don't believe you and I don't trust you." She noticed the surprised look on his face that he then quickly covered. She suddenly felt sorry for him, but she couldn't explain why. "But we have to work together, so I suggest that we both at least pretend to make an effort to get along."

"Fine by me." Sark was actually looking forward to the mission. It would give him a chance to see Sydney in action. He had heard a lot about Sydney from his mother and he wanted to know what she was like firsthand.

~~~

Vaughn met Sydney as usual for their counter-mission meeting in the warehouse.

"Of course we would prefer for SD-6 not to have any of the artefacts, but Sloane is watching you both very closely."

"So do we hand over fakes?" Sydney asked.

"No, we will only hand over certain documents after we have made copies. This way, we know what SD-6 has in their possession." Vaughn said.

"This isn't exactly going at the pace I was hoping for." She sighed. "I thought this meant that SD-6 would be brought down faster."

"Sloane is already very suspicious and I don't want to risk your safety more than necessary. At least this way it looks like a SD-6 mission and you don't have to worry about hiding things from Dixon on this mission either."

"That's true."

"Be careful. You can't trust Sark, not yet anyway." Vaughn said visibly worried.

"I can take of myself!" Sydney smiled, trying to reassure him, but he didn't return the smile. "I'll be careful, I promise." She added. 

"Good." Vaughn gazed at Sydney for a few moments, before looking away, a little embarrassed that he revealed how concerned he really was. Vaughn's pager beeped and he read the page. "I have to go." Vaughn gathered up his briefcase and stood up to leave.

"Is something wrong?" Sydney asked.

"No. It's just someone I have to meet. I'll see you when you get back." Vaughn said seemingly preoccupied, before he left the warehouse. Sydney wondered why he didn't tell her who had paged him, but she looked at her watch and saw that she didn't have much time to go home and pack her suitcase before she had to be at the airport.

~~~

Vaughn walked into the CIA safe house after showing his identification. He was ushered into a room where there three other agents were, each with guns in their hands, ready to fire if needed. Vaughn sat down on a chair after setting his gun on the table.

"I need you to answer some questions." Vaughn said.

Opposite him sat Sydney's mother with her hands cuffed, and the slightest of smiles on her face. 

~~~~

A/N: I'm not exactly sure where I'm going to take the story after the mission, so any ideas will be gratefully received- thanks!!


	8. Chapter 8

Vaughn couldn't help staring at her and his breath taken away by how much Sydney looked like her. He managed to compose himself when he remembered why he as there in the first place. 

"Do those guns have to be pointed at me? I'm hardly in a position to cause any damage to anyone." She shook her hands in the air so the handcuffs rattled.

"And you're not in a position to complain either I think." Vaughn retorted.

"Who are you?" 

"That is not important." Vaughn replied. 

"Why are you here? I have already been questioned."

"Sydney"

"You know her? Are you Agent Vaughn? I've heard a lot about you." She said. Vaughn wondered how she knew of him, but he didn't want to seem to be at a disadvantage.

"She's on her way St. Petersburg with Sark to retrieve the artefacts you've collected."

"What?!" Irina exclaimed.

"Sark is now working for us. And if you refuse to help, both your children's lives may be in danger."

"What do you want to know?" Irina said quietly.

"Sark knows the entry code for the vault, but it can't be that simple, can it? Is there a failsafe mechanism? Or maybe some other kind of trap?" Vaughn asked.

"There are two sets of codes, only one is real." Irina confessed.

"Do you know the real code?"

"Yes." She answered simply.

"What happens if the incorrect code is entered?" Vaughn asked.

"The walls are lined with explosive. The incorrect code activates the detonator. The vault and its contents will explode three minutes after the code is entered." She said.

"Give me the code!" He demanded with a new sense of urgency. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and slid them across the table. "There isn't much time."

Irina took the pen and without taking her eyes off Vaughn she wrote down a series of numbers. Vaughn thought that the usual defiant look in her eyes was now replaced with anxiety.

"I have a feeling that Khasinau will be there to stop them taking the artefacts." She whispered. Vaughn was stunned when he realised the implication of her comment and without saying another word he grabbed the paper and ran out of the safehouse.

~~~~

Sydney took her seat on the plane and waited for Sark to sit down in the seat next to her.

"I know you don't want to be here, working with me" she whispered.

"on the contrary." Sark interrupted. "I've heard a lot about you from various sources. I have to say so far I'm impressed." A small smile formed across his face. Sydney felt as if she should trust him, but she still had her doubts.

"Thank you." Sydney returned the smile. "I know it'll take some time to adjust to the new circumstances, but I'm sure we'll work well together."

"I know you want to ask me." Sark said.

"Ask you what?" She said surprised.

"About our mother."

"No, I don't want to know. The way she hurt DadI've only recently become close to him once again and I don't intend to risk that."

"She talked a lot about you, before we all met in Geneva. You're not a bit curious to know what she said?" 

"She doesn't know me, who I am now. Or what I've gone through this past year or so." 

"She isn't as bad as you think. She was following orders. You follow Sloane's orders don't you, even though you despise him?" 

"It's _not_ the same." She whispered angrily.

"Maybe it was." Sark said.

"My problem is with her, not you. I know you've been unwittingly dragged into the nightmare that is the Bristow Family." Sydney stopped to imagine what it must be like to be in his shoes for a moment. "Is that why you came to LA?" She suddenly asked.

I have my reasons." Sark simply replied and the expression on his face softened for a second.

~~~

Vaughn ran to his car and called Jack as soon as he started to drive. He didn't have a second to lose.

"The vault entry code Sark has is false."

"Where did you get the intel from?" Jack replied.

"Irina. She also said that Khasinau will probably be there to protect the artefacts."

"Sydney." Jack said under his breath.

"I'm going to the airport. I have to get the code to Sydney before she sets off for St. Petersburg."

"The plane will be leaving at any moment." Jack said.

"I know. Can you call them and get them to delay take-off?" Vaughn asked.

"Of course." Jack hung up his phone and Vaughn quickly drove to his apartment to get his passport before going to see Sydney.

~~~

Sydney caught the eye of an air steward after the captain had finished his announcement about the delay.

"Excuse me. Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Everything is fine. We're just waiting for one final passenger."

"Oh okay! I get a little nervous flying that's all." She lied. As soon as the steward walked away she took a quick glance at the other passengers around her.

"What's wrong?" Sark said.

"Nothing. I don't know." Sydney said.

~~~

Vaughn ran as fast as he could to the airline check in desk and showed his CIA ID with his passport.

"Did I make it in time?" He said breathlessly.

"It's okay. We got the message." The stewardess said. Vaughn was then ushered onto the plane. He quickly took his seat and waited for take-off. He sat there for a several minutes grateful that he had managed to get to the plane and then he tried to think of a way of getting the code to Sydney without other passengers noticing.

He waited for a stewardess to walk past him.

"Excuse me. Can I get a glass of water?" He flashed his brightest smile at the stewardess, who nodded and then turned around to walk to the back of the plane.

Vaughn grabbed the piece of paper with the codes written on it and quickly scrawled a few words explaining the situation to Sydney and got up out of his chair and headed towards the business class section. He stopped and quickly had a look behind the curtain and saw Sydney sitting there next to Sark. He then took a few steps, but another steward there stopped him.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought that there was a bathroom here." Vaughn said loudly in a thick French accent. Sydney looked behind her and to her surprise saw Vaughn standing there. Her mind began to spin into action. Something must be wrong for him to be there, she realised. The steward pointed him in the right direction and Vaughn thanked him, trying not to look at Sydney. Vaughn turned around and walked down the aisle to the back of the plane. One the way there he took a one of the in-flight magazines from his seat and began to flick through it as he continued to walk down the aisle.

~~~

Sydney took another quick look around her standing up and walking past Sark.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a minute." 

"Okay." Sark replied.

Sydney casually walked towards the back of the plane pretending that she was just stretching her legs. She looked around her trying to see if Vaughn was sitting in his seat. She finally looked up to see Vaughn waiting in the line for a bathroom. She stood behind him in the line. They stood there for a few minutes in silence, not looking at one another.

"Can you hold the magazine for me?" Vaughn said to Sydney before going into the free bathroom. As Sydney waited for Vaughn to reappear she flicked through the pages and picked out the piece of paper Vaughn had placed there. She discreetly hid the paper in the pocket of her jacket. Once Vaughn left the bathroom she handed back the magazine with a smile and a slight nod of her head to show she now had the note. She waited until he walked away before going into the bathroom and she read the note he had given her. 

~~~

"What took you so long?" Sark said when Sydney finally returned to her seat. Sydney passed along the piece of paper to let Sark read it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Sydney said. "It looks as if she was concerned that something bad could happen to the both of us."

"She told me that she's proud of you." Sark said still looking at the note.

"Listen, I don't want to hear what she thinks. It's simply too late for her to try to repair the damage." Sydney then sat in silence for the rest of the journey wondering if her father or Vaughn had gone to see her mother to get the entry code. She realised that it would have been painful for either of them to go and see her.

~~~~

Sark and Sydney went through customs at the airport before they drove up to a seemingly deserted warehouse in St. Petersburg. After looking around them to see if Khasinau was there, they walked into the large empty warehouse. Sydney opened a door at the back of the warehouse and saw that Vaughn was already inside the warehouse waiting for them both.

"I think I've found the doorway that leads to the vault." Vaughn whispered. Sark was surprised that Vaughn was there, but soon realised that was how Sydney had received the intel.

Vaughn led the way to the only other doorway that was on the far side of the warehouse. Vaughn tried to open the door, but it was locked shut. Sydney knew that it would be easy to pick the lock and in a few moments it clicked open. Sydney opened the door and began to walk into a dark, dank corridor. She switched her small flashlight on and turned the corner that revealed a set of stairs. Vaughn and Sark followed closely behind, walking down the stairs which led to another narrow hallway which ran underneath the warehouse.

Sydney turned around to face Vaughn and Sark and without saying a word she motioned to them to stay behind while she investigated the faint light coming from the end of the corridor. She silently walked down the remaining 50 metres and she turned the corner to see a large metal door with a keypad in the centre of it. She began to type in the code Irina had given Vaughn. Just before the last set of numbers were keyed in, she felt the metal of a gun barrel on her forehead.

"I've been expecting you." Khasinau said.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't help being predictable." Sydney said. With that she hit him in the chest with her elbow and managed to kick him to the floor.

Vaughn and Sark heard the noise and ran to where Sydney was. Vaughn grabbed Khasinau's gun from the floor and pointed it at him before Khasinau had a chance to recover. Vaughn picked him up and grabbed his arms so that he couldn't escape.

"Did you enter the code?' Vaughn asked Sydney.

"One set left to go." Sydney quickly finished off the last few numbers and the door to the vault opened. Sydney and Sark walked into a large, well-lit room and quickly took all the artefacts that they could see. They both had one final look around to make sure they hadn't left anything and they then headed out of the vault. Once they had walked out, Vaughn closed the door.

"Run, both of you get out of here."

"What are you going to do?' She asked Vaughn.

"Blow this place up." Vaughn replied.

Sydney and Sark ran down the dark corridor with the artefacts and Sydney shouted out that they were at the stairs. Vaughn quickly keyed the wrong code into the keypad to activate the detonator. He then pressed the gun into Khasinau's back and forced him to run down the corridor as fast as possible.

As soon as Vaughn and Khasinau ran out of the warehouse, they heard a massive explosion. The windows shattered around them and the walls of the warehouse began to collapse. Sark and Sydney were already in the car and drove up to both Vaughn and Khasinau. They got into the car and sped away before the police arrived.

"Are you okay?" Sydney asked Vaughn. She could see a few cuts on his face.

"Yeah." Vaughn said getting his breath back after all the running. He managed a smile before saying, "I'll be fine. It's just from the flying glass." He wiped his face and tried not to wince as his fingers ran over the cuts.

"I'm glad you're okay." Sydney replied. Vaughn then handed her Khasinau's gun, which she pointed at Khasinau to stop him from trying to make an escape.

~~~

Sark and Sydney made their way back to LA from St. Petersburg and left Vaughn to arrange the hand over of Khasinau to a CIA contact in Moscow as well as his transportation back to LA. Vaughn called Sydney to arrange a meeting at the warehouse as soon as he landed in LA the next day.

"Hi." Vaughn looked up to see Sydney standing in front of him. 

"Hi. Your face looks better." Sydney smiled.

"It wasn't that bad. I didn't have to have stitches. So did you pass over the artefacts to Weiss yesterday?"

"Yes. I saw Sloane and handed some of them over. He was really pleased with them."

"He didn't guess that SD-6 didn't get all of them? Vaughn asked.

"We told him that we destroyed the vault so no-one else will get to it now."

"Good."

"Vaughn?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you go to see my mother to get the intel about the vault code?"

"Yes." Vaughn said after silently debating if he should tell her the truth. "That's why I was paged the last time we met for the counter-mission."

"I'm sorry you had to see her again."

"She looked worried when I told her that both you and Sark were going after the artefacts."

"Really? I guess I should be grateful for her help, but I keep thinking of what she did to Dad and to your family." She said quietly.

At that moment both their pagers beeped. Vaughn read the message on his pager.

"It's from Jack."

"Mine too." Sydney said instantly worried after checking her pager.

Vaughn then heard footsteps approaching and a few seconds later Jack appeared in front of them.

"Weiss told me that you were here." Jack explained. "You read my page about Sark?" 

"What's happened to him?" Vaughn said.

"Nothing's happened to him. It's what he's done."

"What's wrong?" Sydney asked.

"Sloane is dead. Sark killed him." Jack said. 

Both Vaughn and Sydney stood there in shock for a few moments.

"What will happen now?" Vaughn eventually asked Jack.

"The Alliance have put me in charge of SD-6." Jack replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Sark walked into SD-6 and headed straight for Sloane's office. He tapped on the doorframe before waiting a moment to be called in. Sark closed the door behind him while Sloane finished his phone call.

"Is this a good time?" Sark asked.

"Yes." Sloane waited for Sark to sit down. "I wanted to speak with you after the mission in St. Petersburg."

"So have I passed your test?" Sark smiled at Sloane before adding, "I assume I have since I am still alive." Sloane just returned his smile and ignored Sark's last comment.

"I wanted to congratulate you on the good work. You have proved your loyalty to SD-6. You and Sydney obviously make a good team."

"Thank you."

"Was it your idea to destroy the vault?" Sloane asked. Sark stopped for a moment to think what Sydney might have said to him.

"It was a joint decision." Sark said carefully.

"Well regardless, it means that K-Directorate won't get their hands on the artefacts."

"Good. So where are the artefacts now?" Sark asked.

"They have been taken to London, for analysis." Sloane replied. Sark just nodded his head.

"If that's all for now?"

"Yes." Sloane said. Sark then stood up and reached his hand out across the table to shake Sloane's hand.

"I think I will enjoy working here." Sark said.

"I hope so too." Sloane smiled in return. 

Sark then put his hand in his pocket and took out what looked like an Asthma inhaler. He shook it a few times as if he was about to use it himself, but instead he sprayed it twice in the direction of Sloane's face. A few moments later Sloane's lifeless body slumped onto his desk. Sark walked over to his chair and propped Sloane back in his chair. He turned the chair around to make it seem as if Sloane was still talking on the phone. Sark then walked out of the office and turned the corner to speak to Sloane's Assistant.

"Mr. Sloane said he wasn't to be disturbed. He's on the phone at the moment. It's probably a good idea to take your lunch break while you have the chance!" Sark smiled broadly at the young dark haired woman and then casually walked out of the SD-6 quietly whistling a tune. 

~~~

Vaughn's mind began to race with questions for Jack. "Do we know where Sark is now?"

"At the CIA. We can question him once we get there." Jack said.

"He chose to give himself up? I don't get it. He had the chance to run, but didn't." Sydney said.

"Devlin told me he just walked in and announced that he had killed Sloane."

"What did the Alliance say when they found out that Sark killed him?" Vaughn said.

"They don't know. For now it just looks like Sloane died of a heart attack."

"Is your appointment temporary?" Sydney asked.

"Two Alliance members will be in LA tomorrow. I'll find out then." Jack answered.

~~~

Jack, Sydney and Vaughn walked into Vaughn's office where Sark was waiting for them.

"How could you just kill Sloane without letting us know your plans?!" Vaughn asked.

"Can someone tell me exactly what I've done wrong?" Sark's voice rose in anger. "I did everyone a favour by killing Sloane!"

"Don't you know what the Alliance will do to you if they find out you're the one responsible?" Jack retorted.

"They won't find out. The chemicals in the spray I used can't be detected in the body. Even if they do blame me I'm not going to stay around here." Sark responded.

"You do still work for the CIA." Vaughn stated. "You might have thought that killing Sloane would free you of your obligations here, but it doesn't."

"As much fun as the last mission was, the idea of being a double agent for the next five years doesn't really appeal to me!" Sark replied.

"This is what we wanted, isn't it Dad? It will be so much easier to destroy SD-6 now that Sloane is gone." Sydney said.

"There is no guarantee that The Alliance won't have a replacement from another section." Jack said.

Sark stood up and sighed, "Look, I've had enough of this. I've done more than my fair share so just send me to jail or get me into a protection program if you want, I don't care anymore."

"We have to wait until tomorrow to find out what The Alliance will decide to do. If I get to be the new head of SD-6 then your double agent days may not be over." Jack said to Sark.

"Great!" Sark said sarcastically.

"Can you wait here Sydney? We have to go and speak with Devlin." Vaughn said to Sark. Jack and Vaughn left the office leaving Sydney and Sark alone. Sydney turned to face Sark.

"Thank you. If this speeds up the end of SD-6 then I should be grateful to you."

"How did you manage to work for Sloane after SD-6 killed your fiancé?" Sark asked.

"I just keep thinking of the life I can have after all this is over." Sydney sighed. She then looked directly at Sark and was surprised to see sympathy in his eyes. "So what are you going to do now?" She said changing the subject.

"It seems that I don't have any say in the matter."

"But I'm sure you have a back up plan?"

"Of course!" Sark said smiling.

~~~

Vaughn returned to his office to deal with Sark and Sydney headed back to her apartment to wait for her father to get in contact with her with news about him being in charge of SD-6. This gave her the time to think about the relationship with her mother and her decision never to see or speak to her again. She knew that the only person that could give her the honest advice she needed was Vaughn. She grabbed her cell phone and made the call to see him at the warehouse. She drove to the warehouse as soon as she had arranged the meeting and waited patiently for Vaughn to arrive.

"Hey." Vaughn said. "Am I late? Have you been waiting long?" He then asked.

"No, you're okay. I didn't want to stay at home that's all." Sydney explained.

"What's the matter?"

"I have a favour to ask of you."

"Sure."

"I want you to help arrange a meeting with my mother." She slowly said. She took a breath before adding, "I know she's being held in a CIA safe house." 

"What?!" He responded incredulously. "This is crazy. You said you didn't want to see her again." Vaughn said. He saw the sad look on her face and instantly regretted his outburst.

"I know." She chuckled bitterly. "I still don't want to see her really. But I've realised that I haven't been able to move on with my life since she reappeared. I just want to see her once and put an end to all this." Vaughn nodded his head when he understood what she meant. 

"I could go with you if you want." Vaughn suggested.

"No!' Sydney exclaimed. "I couldn't ask you to do that. I've already been so selfish."

"I've been to see her once so I can do it again." Vaughn replied.

"I appreciate the offer. But you shouldn't have to see her again. I just." Sydney's voice trailed off.

"What is it?'" he coaxed.

"I just don't want to be in front of her and fall for her lies. I want to be strong enough to stand up to her." Sydney said quietly.

"You're the strongest person I know Sydney." He said firmly. "But the offer still stands."

"Thank you." She replied visibly relieved that Vaughn would be there too. "Just one more thing. Please don't tell my father I'm going to see her. I know how upset he'll be if he ever finds out."

"I promise." Vaughn then gave Sydney directions to the safe house where her mother was being held and a time for her to meet him there.

~~~

Jack sat down in the SD-6 conference room and waited for the two men from the Alliance. He knew how important it was for him to convince them he should become the head of SD-6 not only for his life, but for Sydney too. A few minutes later two dark haired men were shown into the conference room.

"Nice to finally meet you Jack. I'm Richard Atkins and this is Matthias Sobel."

"Nice to meet you too. I just wish it were under better circumstances." Jack said after shaking both their hands. The men sat down around the table.

"Yes. We were both saddened to hear about Arvin's death." Atkins said.

"Arvin had been a very good friend to me for over twenty years, especially when my wife died. I'm still in shock about his death."

"Arvin was also extremely valuable to SD-6." Sobel added.

"We are all aware of how vulnerable SD-6 could be once others find out about this. Jack we are relying on you. We cannot let this affect the stability of SD-6." Atkins said.

"I understand the importance of this situation. I will do everything I can to keep SD-6 running as smoothly as possible." Jack replied.

"Good. That is exactly what we wanted to hear. We want you to oversee all SD-6 operations for the next three months and then after that we will review the situation. But I am sure your record for SD-6 will speak for itself." Atkins smiled at Jack.

"Thank you." Jack said.

The three men stood up and Jack shook Atkins and Sobel's hand. He waited for them to leave the conference room before he sat down and sighed with relief. One of the most difficult hurdles had been crossed and now he knew exactly how long they had to destroy SD-6. He quickly began to think of a plan of action.

~~~

Sydney drove to the safe house, making sure that she wasn't followed along the way. She realised that she was feeling more and more nervous as time passed. She knew how she should react, but in reality she had no idea of what effect her mother's response would have on her. 

Once she got cleared the security checks and got into the safe house she found Vaughn waiting for her.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Vaughn gently asked.

"Yes." She replied, but she didn't sound very confident.

"Just checking." Vaughn smiled trying to reassure Sydney. She managed a brief nervous smile back before taking a deep breath and walking in to the room where her mother was being held.

Sydney sat down opposite Irina. She then waited for Vaughn to sit down in the empty chair next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Irina asked Vaughn.

"I asked him to be here." Sydney retorted. She looked across at Vaughn and smiled briefly. She knew she was strong enough to cope with anything her mother said, but she was still grateful that he was with her.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Sydney." Irina softly said.

"I just want to know one thing." Sydney replied ignoring Irina's comment.

"Anything." Irina gently smiled at Sydney, but she quickly stopped when she saw the anger on Sydney's face. "No-one told me how your mission had gone. I only knew you were alive when you walked through the door just now." Irina added.

"I only want to know why you helped us with the correct vault code. That's the reason I came here, not for some fantasy reunion."

It's simple, Sydney. You might not thing I'm a good mother."

"_might_?!" Sydney exclaimed with incredulity.

"But I am still your mother. The thought of losing both of my children was the only reason I gave Agent Vaughn the correct code." Irina looked across at Vaughn and studied the look on his face. He quickly looked away when his eyes met hers.

"A mother doesn't leave their child like that." Sydney responded.

"I didn't have a choice." 

"Did you ever love Dadand me?" Sydney asked scared to know her mother's answer. Without looking at Vaughn, Sydney searched for his hand under the table. He initially looked at Sydney with surprise, but Vaughn let his fingers intertwine with hers and she tightly held onto his hand.

"Yes. Your father was very kind to me and I could tell he loved me a lot. And of course I loved you Sydney. Having to leave you was the most difficult thing I've ever had to do, but the KGB would have killed me if I hadn't followed their orders."

"That's all I wanted to know." Sydney said quietly as she pushed her chair back. Vaughn then quickly let go of her hand. Sydney stood up and took one last look at her mother before she walked out of the room. Vaughn then stood up, but was stopped from leaving by Irina.

"Agent Vaughn?"

"Yes." Vaughn replied coldly.

"I know you don't owe me anything, but can you do me a favour?" Irina asked.

"You're right. I don't owe you anything at all."

"It's not just for me. It's for Sydney as well. I had a photograph of us, of me, Jack and Sydney in the hospital just after she was born. I want her to see that we were a happy family once, even if it was a long time ago. I kept it all these years, but the guards took it from me after I was arrested. Can you make sure she gets the photo?"

"I'll see what I can do." Vaughn answered reluctantly.

"Can you promise me?" Irina asked.

"I'll try my best, but I can't guarantee that she'll want it." Vaughn then turned around and finally left the room. 

Vaughn closed the door and turned to see Sydney resting against the wall with her hands covering her face.

"Sydney?" Vaughn whispered.

"I'm okay." She desperately tried to wipe away the tears that had fallen down her face with her fingers. 

"Here." Vaughn said after fishing out a pack of tissues from his jacket pocket.

"Thank you for being here with me..." She said hiccuping as she stopped crying. "and for these." Sydney then opened the pack and wiped her eyes and face.

"No problem, Syd. And you can even keep those tissues!" Vaughn replied. Seeing Sydney smile through her tears was reason enough for him to have been in the same room as Irina Derevko yet again.

~~~

Vaughn left the safe house and headed back to his office. He was surprised to see Jack there waiting for him.

"Devlin said you were out of the office. Did you go to see Sydney?"

"No." Vaughn replied after quickly debating how much he should tell Jack.

"I need you to do something."

"What is it?" Vaughn asked as he sat down in his chair.

'"I want you to come to the SD-6 offices and help me prove to Dixon and Marshall who they really work for." Jack said. Vaughn just sat there stunned, unable to respond. That was the last request he had ever expected from him. 

"Are you insane?!" He exclaimed when he eventually managed to think of something to say to Jack.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack shifted in the chair and sighed. "Agent Vaughn...."

"Do you think I have some kind of bizarre death wish?!" Vaughn asked. He then wondered what was worse, the thought of not complying with Jack Bristow's orders or risking his personal safety going into the SD-6 offices.

"If you'd just let me explain. I met with The Alliance members and they told me that I have just three months in charge of SD-6 before they monitor my progress. If Dixon and Marshall know the truth then it will be much easier for all of us when Sydney goes on missions."

"How am I meant to get past SD-6 security section?" Vaughn asked.

"Since Sloane's death has changed so much at SD-6, they aren't watching me as closely as they should. So I can use this opportunity to create a bogus profile saying you were sent on behalf of The Alliance and add it to the SD-6 security database."

"Okay, but why do you need me to help you convince Dixon and Marshall and why can't they just come to the CIA offices instead?"

"If I tell them Dixon might think I'm doing it because I'm just trying to get even more power within SD-6. We can't afford for either of them to doubt the truth and report me to security section."

"Has Devlin agreed to your plan? What about Sydney? Will they find out that she was a double all this time?" Vaughn asked.

"I've already spoken with Devlin and he reluctantly agreed. I think Sydney should decide if she wants Dixon to know the whole truth." Jack replied.

"Very well." Vaughn eventually said.

"Good. I'll be in contact tomorrow once I've set everything up." Jack stood up and without saying goodbye left Vaughn's office. Vaughn picked up his phone and began to dial Sydney's phone number.

~~~

Vaughn arrived at the warehouse as the sun began to set. While he waited in the warehouse for Sydney to appear, he took Irina's old faded photograph out of his pocket and gazed at Jack and Irina's faces. Vaughn couldn't believe how different Jack looked, his eyes shining with joy and pride and there was a big grin on his face. Vaughn's eyes then moved onto Irina holding Sydney in her arms. She too seemed content as she gazed down at the new-born Sydney. They really did look like a happy family just as his own family had done in pictures before his father had died. Vaughn wondered when Sydney's family had turned from an apparently loving family into one full of lies and secrets. He also questioned if Irina was really capable of such evil acts and was able to love Jack and Sydney at the same time.

Vaughn heard Sydney approaching and quickly put the picture back in his pocket. He was still debating if he would give the photo to her. He thought that it could cause her more pain and that was the last thing he wanted for her.

"Hi Vaughn." 

"Oh hi." He replied falling out of his reverie.

"You looked like you were deep in thought." Sydney commented.

"Erm, no. Not really." Vaughn lied.

"So why am I here?"

"I spoke with your father earlier. He wants me to go to SD-6 tomorrow to tell Dixon and Marshall who they really work for. I finally agreed that it was a good idea."

"What?! Are you both insane?!"

"Your father wasn't impressed when I said the same thing to him! But now I understand his reasoning. We need both their help, especially now. He said it was up to you if you want to tell Dixon that you've been a double."

"Okay." Sydney said.

"There's something else."

"What's wrong?" Sydney noticed the change of the expression on Vaughn's face.

"Your mother asked me to do something. I don't know if I should, but I don't have the right to make the choice for you."

"Whenwhen did she ask you?" Sydney asked.

"You had already left the room and she stopped me before I walked out of there."

"What do you have to do?" 

"Give you this." Vaughn found the photo and passed it onto Sydney. "It's your parents and you, just after you were born." Vaughn explained. It took Sydney a few moments to fully take in the image in front of her.

"And she wanted me to have this?" Sydney asked still staring at the photo.

"Yes, she said that she wanted you to see a time when your family was happy."

"She's carried this photo with her all this time." Sydney said quietly.

"Apparently."

"I don't want it." Sydney handed the photo back to Vaughn, but he could see her hand trembling.

"Sydney, maybe you should keep it, for a while at least. Just think about it." Sydney nodded her head in agreement so Vaughn returned the photo to her.

"You'll be okay?"

"Yeah. You should go. You have the meeting at SD-6 tomorrow."

"Something I'm looking forward to!" Vaughn joked. Vaughn turned around to walk out of the warehouse, leaving Sydney standing there as she looked at the photo once again. He knew he couldn't say anything that would comfort her and it was something she would have to work out for herself. As he drove back to his apartment, his mind turned to the meeting at SD-6 the next day. He realised that there was so much depending on his being able to convince Marshall and Dixon of the truth.


	11. Chapter11

Sydney glanced down at her watch and realised she was a little early. Jack had sent her to meet Vaughn in the reception area of the Credit Dauphine building. So she sat down in one the large plush chairs opposite the security desk while she waited. She looked outside to see people hurriedly walking down the street. She wondered what kind of lives they led and felt a pang of envy.

A moment later she saw Vaughn walk through the big glass door. She stood up and walked over to him. She smiled reassuringly and shook his hand.

"Good morning Mr. Stevens. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Vaughn replied.

"If you'll just follow me to the sign-in book first."

"Of course." Vaughn said. Sydney led the way to the security desk and distracted the security guard with small talk while Vaughn faked a signature and the reason why he was in the building.

"Done." Vaughn said a few seconds later.

Sydney smiled brightly once again at the security guard before walking with Vaughn to the elevator. "Don't worry." Sydney whispered. "Your profile was uploaded to the database this morning. Security section didn't question it." She added.

"I guess it's good to know the boss." Vaughn said feeling slightly more relieved even though he had been forced to leave his gun in his office locker. Sydney and Vaughn then walked into the executive elevator and remained in silence until it reached the SD-6 level.

"This is the scanning room." Sydney explained as the flash of bright red light made Vaughn blink his eyes a few times. Vaughn held his breath for a second, half expecting an alarm to sound, but instead the door to the SD-6 offices opened and he took a few steps forward into the unknown.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Sydney asked as they walked towards the conference room.

"I'm glad it all went according to plan." Vaughn replied. But he knew the most difficult part was still to come. He kept looking around him at all the people busy working at their desks. He'd had an image all this time of what the SD-6 offices looked like, but he never imagined it would actually look like that.

Sydney walked into the conference room and took an empty seat near the door. Vaughn looked around the room and saw Jack sitting at the head of the table with Dixon, Marshall and Sark occupying other seats around the table. Vaughn suddenly felt their eyes on him. He glanced across at Sydney and then to Jack. Jack then pressed a button to close the door to the conference room shut.

"This is Agent Vaughn." Jack announced. "Dixon and Marshall know that Mr. Sark now works for SD-6." Jack then explained.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sydney asked as she sat forward in her chair.

"Actually we can talk now if that's all right?" Jack replied as he looked across at Vaughn. Vaughn nodded his head, grateful that Jack Bristow wouldn't be watching his every move and uttered word during the meeting. "We shouldn't be that long." Jack said. Both Sydney and Jack stood up and went to Sloane's office.

~~~~

Sydney tapped her fingers against the pocket of her jacket as she waited for Jack to close the door and sit down. Jack chose to sit in the empty chair next to her rather than in the large leather chair across the desk. Jack glanced across at the chair Sloane used to sit in.

"Do you mind that we're in here?" Jack asked.

"No, it's fine." She said following Jack's eyes to Sloane's chair.

"The room doesn't have any listening devices in it." Jack explained.

"I know I should have discussed it with you first, but I went to see Mom."

"How did you know where she was being held?' Jack asked.

"Vaughn set it all up. But you shouldn't be angry with him. I asked him to arrange it."

"Why?" Jack simply asked.

"I thought that I could ask her a few questions and then be able to move on with my life. But she asked Vaughn to pass on this" She reached in to her pocket and found the photo. She moved forward and slid it across the desk in Jack's direction. Jack picked up the photo and studied it for a few seconds. Sydney's eyes remained on his face and she was surprised to see his expression soften. His gaze remained on the photo as he spoke.

"One of my most vivid memories of the time when you were born was when we all returned home from the hospital for the first time. We had moved home from our small apartment, just before you were born which was definitely the worst possible time to do that. Moving house and expecting a baby into the world at the same time really don't mix! Anyway I remember that the house was full of unopened boxes and there was hardly any furniture. But your mother didn't complain once. She said she was too happy to let anything spoil it for her." Jack finally looked at Sydney, but she was surprised that she didn't see any anger or regret in his face. He seemed to have enjoyed the chance to reminisce.

"I'm sorry for not telling you that I had gone to see her. But I promise it's all out of my system now. I don't plan on seeing her ever again." Sydney apologised.

"Thank you for your honesty." Jack said quietly.

"What about you? Is she out of you system too?" Sydney asked carefully.

"I wish it was the same for me." He sighed. "I've spent almost every minute since I met her letting her cloud my judgement and affect my decisions. Even now I still do that." Jack confessed.

"Well" Sydney said. "Why don't you do what I did? Go and see her one more time and close that chapter in your life once and for all?"

"I'll think about it." Jack finally said unsure if it would really work.

~~~

Vaughn sat down in the chair that had been occupied by Jack. He looked across the table at the faces waiting for him to explain what they were all doing there.

"Jack asked me here today so that I could answer any questions you may have after I tell you that I'm here on behalf of the CIA." Vaughn took out his CIA ID from his pocket and placed it on the table in front of him. Marshall picked it up first and examined it closely.

"It looks real." Marshall noted before passing it onto Dixon.

"Why are you here?" Dixon asked suspiciously. "SD-6 is meant to be a secret division."

"Not a division of the CIA, but The Alliance." Vaughn stated.

"What?!" Dixon said incredulously.

"All this time you were led to believe that it is part of the CIA." Vaughn said. "But it can't be further from the truth." Vaughn then launched into the lengthy history of The Alliance and SD-6 in particular and how Sloane had lied to them for so many years. Dixon was stunned, but finally managed to ask Vaughn a question.

"Why should we believe you?" Dixon asked.

"Jack took a massive risk in deciding to tell the truth, but he knew that the only way to destroy SD-6 was to involve all of us in this. If The Alliance finds out about any of this, we are all as good as dead." Vaughn replied.

"Where does Sark fit in to all of this?" Dixon asked.

"Do I get to be free of all of this soon?" Sark then asked Vaughn.

"You will be working for the CIA until SD-6 is destroyed. Once SD-6 falls we will all be free to get on with our lives." Vaughn answered.

"Does Sydney know about this all?" Dixon asked. "Is that why she isn't here?"

"You should talk to her about it." Vaughn said. Sydney had told him earlier that she wanted to tell Dixon the truth.

~~~

Jack and Sydney eventually walked back into the conference room. Jack looked across at Dixon and Marshall to see if they had believed what Vaughn had told them.

"What do you think?" Jack asked them. "We only have three months before The Alliance checks on our progress. We have until then to destroy SD-6."

"I'm in." Dixon said.

"Marshall, your expertise will be vital for us if we are to be successful in this." Jack said. Marshall still looked a bit apprehensive, but nodded his head in acceptance.

"Good." Jack said. "I have to finalise plans for a mission that will involve all of you. I don't think it would be a good idea for Vaughn to come back here so Sydney will be in contact with the mission details once they're done. That's all for now." Jack then stood up and walked back to his office. Sydney stopped Dixon before he too left the room.

"Dixon, can I talk to you?"

"I'll meet you in a few minutes Sydney." Dixon replied before walking to his desk. Marshall and Sark filtered out of the conference room leaving Vaughn and Sydney alone.

"It's nearly over." Sydney said. "I can finally see the light at the end of the tunnel."

"Just a few more weeks." Vaughn said looking at Sydney. "Anyway I should leave. I don't like the idea of being at SD-6 for a minute longer than necessary!" Vaughn joked nervously.

"Okay. I'll see you soon with the mission specifics." Sydney replied. She then led him back towards the scanning room and then to the elevator. Sydney then headed back to Dixon's desk to tell him the whole truth about being a double agent. She sat down next to Dixon and clicked on her bug killer to make sure that their conversation wouldn't be overheard.

"I know you must have lots of questions to ask." Sydney said to Dixon.

"Why couldn't you tell me about it before today?" Dixon asked.

"I wanted to tell you so many times, but the thought of your wife and kids being in so much danger as a result forced me to keep quiet." She replied.

"When did this all start?" He asked.

"After Danny was killed. Dad told me the truth so I went to the CIA."

"I understand why you had to do this." Dixon finally said.

"Thank you." Sydney said earnestly. " And I promise no more secrets."

"Okay." Dixon replied.

~~~

Jack called Sydney early on the following Monday morning. As soon as the phone rang she had a feeling that it would be her father.

"Dad." Sydney said as she sat up in bed.

"Can you come into the office? I've organised everything." Jack replied.

"Sure."

"Have you said anything to Will and Francie yet?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I told them that I was being transferred to another office for a few weeks." Sydney answered.

"Good. I'll see you soon." Jack said.

"Bye Dad."

Sydney couldn't believe this day was finally here. This would be her last mission for SD-6. 'In a few weeks it would all be over. One way or another.' she grimly thought.


End file.
